Thomas Knight
Personality Overall Tommy is a calm and kind boy even though he had no one to guide him through his life for five years after the age of 10. He is very socialable and likes to talk to people. He looks at things with an optimistic point of view, saying things could always be worse when something bad happens. Likes * His Friends from school and work * His Family * Animals Dislikes * People who harm animals * People who abandon their responsibilities * Chocolate milk Appearance Tommy is slightly above average height for his age. Much like his older brother Simon he has bright blue eyes and a full head of dark black hair. Tommy is often seen in his school uniform and a red scarf. The red scarf is something he has kept with him since birth the story behind it is that it was his first gift from his parents after his birth. Equipment * Art Book and Drawing pencils * Knapsack that carries several different items such as school books and supplies. * Grimmtech holo-phone Powers/Abilities Powers * Self-Molecular Manipulation - The power to control ones basic molecular structure. Tommy has limited control over these powers and can only access about half of his potential. However, there are many applications involved with this power that when mastered can all be accessed. These applications include: ** Self body manipulation ** Elemental Mimicry ** Organic Constructs ** Invisibility ** Enhanced Body ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Shape shifting ** Self Detonation and Reformation * Concussive Eye Blast - The ability to shoot out concussive beams of energy out of one's eyes. * Flight - The ability to take flight and levitate. He is able to fly at very high speeds without taking any damage to his body. History The Raven Haired Boy With the moon high above the trees, a shadowy figure bursted into what seemed to be a dimly lit pathway. The sounds of the leaves crunching until the heavy footfalls of the runner along with their shallowed and rapid breaths filled the crisp autumn air. Quickly pivoting, they glanced behind, checking the area for what seems to be their persuers. The pale moon light, casted an eerie glow on the cloaked figure, who's arms clutched something to their torso. Spinning it's head once more, it placed the bundle on a soft spot in the ground, whilst beginning to rake leaves and moss together in a bed of sorts. After a few moments of staring at what it had created and catching it's breath, the figure unveiled the bundle, revealing a small baby. It's bright blue eyes shone up to the person and raven black hair scrunched up in tuffs because of the bundle. The only thing the person could do, it knew, was to smile, place the baby in the makeshift bed, and depart. With one last smile to the baby, and a lone tear streaking, barely seen by the cast of light from the moon, the figure was gone. Leaving the baby behind, tucked away under a tree and in the autumn air the sound of shrieking and leaves crunching began once more. A Boy Named Thomas All is silent in Greatwood forest for a while. However, one thing echos throughout the forest, a baby’s cry. A small bear type anthro comes walking up to the source of the noise. He smiles as he picks up the whaling baby “Well what do we have here?” the baby slowly stops crying and smiles at him. “My names Haru, what can we name you?” Haru looks over the baby for anything that would have is name on it. A red piece of fabric catches his eye from the ground and he bends down to pick up the scarf. Along one of the ends of the scarf it has the name “Thomas K.” embroidered on it. “Well I guess your names Thomas, nice to meet you” the baby giggles a little at Haru as if he understands him. Haru searched the entire forest with his clan that day to find Tommy’s parents or the person who left him there, but nothing was found. The only clue to Tommy’s heritage is his scarf, which to this day has never left his side. The Simple Life? For the first 10 years of his life Tommy was raised by Haru and they lived in one of the numerous tree villages that are found along Greatwood forest. Haru taught Tommy how to fish, hunt, what berries to pick, and several other survival skills. However when Tommy was 10 the war between Nega-Hunter and the other gods broke out where one major battle was in Greatwood Forest, near where the clan had set up living. Throughout all the chaos Tommy was separated from Haru. Tommy some how wandered and got access to Hydro City where he lived with another orphan he met there, Lucy. They became fast friends and as time went on both found that they had powers that no one else had in Hydro City. So to help them survive they used their new found abilities to get things that were previously unobtainable to them due to their status, but they didn’t care for this life much. Around this time though, Tommy heard about Darkwood Academy, a school with the goal of helping teens and children with super natural abilities. So Lucy and Tommy packed up what little they had and said good bye to the fish smelling city and enrolled at Brightwood Academy for Super Powered Teenagers. Trivia * Tommy says he loves all animals but he's actually allergic to cats. No matter what he does with his power he can't seem to get rid of this allergy. * Tommy likes to draw comics, and his dream is to work in Wonder Studios as a comic book artist. * His Halloween costumes are widely regarded as some best and some of the most realistic ever. That's probably because they are. Category:Characters